


Similar Yet Different

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Reunion, Secrets, it's really hard to tag here, not a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not suppose to be here....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Yet Different

**Author's Note:**

> In which in my HC, Touka left Yoriko and started a new life without her after Anteiku raid. Yoriko met with Post-Anteiku Hide and joined him too.  
> I just like to write tragedy, ok

She does not want to fight anymore.

But for this time, she had to.

Kirishima Touka was fighting with a group of CCG investigator in this raid. Again, the CCG had another war with the Aogiri. In this newest battle, both parties fought with each other to survive and won at here. Fight between human and ghoul seems to never meets their end.

She really did not want to be here. She really hates fighting with people now. She wanted to avoid this kind of affair if she could. No matter what happen, fighting can only bring despair to both sides. However, she felt like she had no choice this time. And it was all because of Ayato.

She had lost a lot of her family member. Mother, father, Anteiku and even Hinami. They all lost to the CCG. Ayato was her only family left. She could not lose him to the CCG again. That is why, she needed to be here. She wanted to protect him from their enemies. Ayato did not know that his sister was secretly at here to look after him.

Even if it had been a long time, Touka did not forget her fighting skills. It was just a piece of cake for her to do it. However, she did not kill any of them this time. She just left them unconscious and helped her brother from behind. It was better for Ayato to not know about her presence here. It was a good thing she still had her rabbit mask to hide her face.

As the fight goes on, Touka could tell that her speed and power was decreasing right now. Being an ukaku user gave her an advantage earlier, but she got easily tired if she continued this. Even so, she cannot give up right now. If she left, who knows what happen to Ayato?

Touka was out of luck when she got surrounded by another group of ghoul investigator. She looked around and saw no escape for her. She could just outrun them but right now, her energy was complete zero. Is her time finally come?

Just about Touka wanted to accept her fate, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and slashed all over of the investigator’s back with their weapon in less than a minute. There were no times for those CCG to scream or fight back against the unknown person.

When all of the investigator fell down to the ground lifelessly, the cloaked figure turned their body and faced toward Touka. The female ghoul could not see this person’s face as the put on blank, white mask over them. They only have holes for their eyes only. From their scent, she knew that this person was a human. But then, why would a human killed their kind and protect a ghoul like her?

She was about to ask a question to her saviour when they suddenly leaped forward with their weapon to her. Touka quickly left her spot and avoided herself from getting the same fate like their previous prey. This was getting really weird to her. Who was this person?

The cloaked figure did not give up easily. Without missing a beat, they kept attacking Touka with their weapon. Touka tried her best to avoid their attack. This was the first time she fought someone that was not a ghoul or part of CCG. Something about this person was familiar to her, but she shook away that thought. Her mind must be playing with her, right?

Accidentally, Touka tripped on her own feet and fell down to the ground. Her assailant took this chance to pin her down and trapped her underneath them. They even punched Touka’s face so hard that her mask started to crack. Paying back, Touka collected her energy and punched back her attacker’s face. That made her attacker stopped and Touka quickly pushed them off from her.

When Touka try to stand back, her mask crumbled into pieces and left her face exposed. That made Touka went panic. What should she do to cover her face now? She was anxious for a while until she saw the attacker’s mask fell down and showed their face too. When both of them looked toward each other’s eyes, they gasped in shock when they find out the true identity of their opponent.

”Touka....-chan?”

”Yo—Yoriko?”

How could this be? How can they not know that they were fighting with their own best friend? What kind of fucked up situation they had to endure right now?

For a moment, these young women paused their own action. They had no idea what to do right now. Not in a million years they had thought this would happen to them.

Unable to be in this situation anymore, Yoriko quickly put on her mask and left this place. She ran away and not even turn back to see her old friend. She cannot do this. This was too much for her. She was not ready to tell Touka about her situation.

Touka could only stand there, dumbfounded with this news. She was surprised and shocked to see Yoriko at here that it left her mind blank. She went through lot stuff, but this was the worst thing that happens to her. _Why..._

Realizing the raid was almost over, Touka quickly left this place. She needed to go back to her place now. There was no need for her to worry about her brother. Unluckily, she got another new problem.

What should she do about Yoriko?

***

Yoriko was sitting on her chair in her room. She stared to the picture of her with Touka in her phone. In that picture, they were smiling together while making a ‘peace’ sign. At that day, she believed that they both could be best friend forever and nothing can separate them.

Fate seems to have another idea for them.

The female human sigh for countless time right now. She could not forget about what happen in the previous raid. She did not expect to see her old friend at there. She thought that Touka was done fighting and only focus with her own life right now after the Anteiku raid. Maybe that was another reason why Touka chose to stop contacting her.

She never see her until last night.

As she was deep in her own mind, a few knocks from the door interrupted her train of thought. Without lifting her face, Yoriko just invited them verbally. The door was opened and her visitor patted her shoulder softly. The young girl turned and met with blonde-haired man next to her.

”Hide-chan, what are you doing here?” the young woman asked him.

”I just wanted to know if you are okay. You look distraught after the raid” Hide spoke in concern. He sat on the stool nearby his companion.

Yoriko wondered if she needed to tell the truth to the man she thought as her big brother. She did not want to burden him with her problem. Hide has a lot of burden on his own shoulder right now. On the other hand, she really needed an insight about her situation.

”You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you,” Hide added. He wanted to let this young woman know that it is okay for her to keep her own secret.

After a moment of silence, Yoriko finally confessed “I... I met with Touka-chan last night at the raid. I didn’t know that I was fighting with her until her mask was off from her face,”.

Hide read Yoriko’s expression carefully. It was crystal clear that she was worried about that. Meeting with her former best friend under an unfortunate event was not a happy reunion for her. Now that Touka-chan saw what was she doing before, she had no idea what to do.

”Yori-chan...” Hide called her “you can leave this group if you want to. I have no right to hold you at here. Your life is your own decision,”.

”But I don’t want to leave!” Yoriko stubbornly refused “I want to stay here! I want to help you in your mission! I want to live in a world where human and ghouls can co-exist! That way, Touka-chan doesn’t have to live in fear anymore!”

This was the main reason why Yoriko joined Hide. Ever since knowing Hide, she started to know everything about the world and how it works. Heck, she even knew about Touka’s real identity from his own mouth. Yoriko was guilty when she found out her habit of feeding Touka was making her sick. When she finally saw the truth of the world through Hide, she did not want to live in oblivious world like before. She wanted to make a change too.

At first, Hide refused to let her join him. His mission was too dangerous for her. He tried to give her multiple reasons why she should stay out from his business. However, this young woman was more stubborn than it looks. Knowing that there was no way for him to change her mind, Hide finally accepted her. He trained her intelligence while Amon helped her to get stronger. Yoriko had a bad start, but eventually she managed to adapt with her new life.

”You’re a good person, Yori-chan. I can see that. Still, what are you going to do about Touka?” the young man inquired for her answer. He needed to know her next action.

Yoriko’s face turned from fiery to despair. She avoided eye contact from Hide as she peered to her left side. She was still thinking the solution of her problem. Up until now, none of them were suitable to solve this.

”I just want her to know that I accept her no matter what...” Yoriko mumbled.

Hide started to get sympathy with his companion. He understand Yoriko’s situation completely. He knew how it feels like to be in dilemma. Her situation was almost similar with his when he realized that Kaneki was no longer a human. He hoped that history will not repeat for the second time.

”My advice, don’t end up like me. Stop waiting and start acting,” Hide remarked. That made Yoriko confused for a while. What was he talking about? Seeing Yoriko being a little bit blur made Hide sighed, but he was also a bit amused.

”You can’t pretend this was nothing. You need to show her that you don’t care about what she is. You need to do it before you lost your right time,” Hide paused for a while as he reconciled with his past “Look what happen to me. I didn’t tell Kaneki that I knew that he was a ghoul from the start. As the result, I lost him and my old life,”.

Yoriko was still quiet. Her eyes were solemn but her mind was trying to generate Hide’s word to her. She kept fiddling her fingers to ease her nervousness. She was not ready to tell Touka yet, she does not want to end up like Hide too.

Feeling like there was nothing to say, Hide got up and left this young woman alone. No matter what happen, he believes that she would make a good decision. She was a smart girl; she knows how to handle this.

As Hide closed her door; Amon approached him from behind “How is she?”

”Troubled, but she’ll be fine eventually,” Hide stated.

”Poor girl...” Amon shook his head a little. Waves of sympathy started to him too.

”Don’t worry about her, she’s a strong woman. She knows later how to settle her own problems,” the young man assured him. Amon just kept quiet, eyes still focused to Yoriko’s door. He just hoped she will not make any bad decisions.

”We can stop thinking about her. Right now, we have a bigger problem. We need to make a new idea for our next action. Do you have something in your mind, Kou-chan?” Hide got the half-ghoul’s attention by teasing him at the end of his word. That made Amon rolled his eyes when Hide called him with that nonsense nickname. In just a second, these men started to discuss about their plan.

***

Touka was unable to sleep. She kept moving from left to right on her bed, but her eyes still wide open. Sighing, she lay on her bed and stared directly to the ceiling. The last night event still could not be forgotten by her.

She had left Yoriko for a few years after the Anteiku raid. She cut off every ties of her that connected with her best friend. She wanted to start a new life and forget her painful past. Plus, she believed that Yoriko was better off without her. She was a ghoul and Yoriko was human. There was no way their relationship could stay forever.

After seeing her again last night at the previous raid, Touka could not help but thinking whether this was part of her fault. That her departure from Yoriko’s life made her best friend ended up there. She also could not stop thinking of any reason for Yoriko to be at there. It was just illogical for someone sweet and nice like Yoriko could ended up as a cold killer who managed to slash a group of CCG investigator in no time flat and has equal strength like Touka.

Suddenly, a few knocks from the window interrupted Touka’s thoughts. That made the she-ghoul baffled. Who in the hell would knock her window during night like this? Plus, she was living in a room at second storey. There was no way anybody could do this right now.

Apparently, she was wrong. When Touka stood in front of her window, she saw Yoriko in the same cloak from previous raid. Right now, she was hanging tightly with the windows and the wall from the outside. She did try to knock the main door, but nobody answer and the door was lock. Yoriko has not learn how to unlock a lock door so calling Touka from the window was her only way to get in.

Touka’s eyes was widening more than before. However, she quickly opened the window carefully to let Yoriko into her room. The blonde-haired woman stepped into this room and took a few deep breaths for a while. When she was done, she lifted her head and looked straight to her old friend.

”I think we need to talk,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not cliffhanger.


End file.
